Crisis on Two Earths
by Ewean
Summary: As she loses her powers to Lex Luthor, Kara Danvers suddenly realizes she's no more than a human girl stuck on Earth-1. Well, at least she didn't die - though she didn't really know what was worse. But as a new threat is about to destroy both her and Barry's worlds, will she get back her powers or are the two universes doomed? Not a Karry fanfiction. Smallville elements.
1. Death of Supergirl

**Just watched the Invasion! crossover of Arrow, Flash, Legends of Tomorrow and Supergirl and realized it could be nice to write a fanfiction as a sequel for it. Takes place between the end of Invasion! (Part 3) and Flash 3** **x09 and will have many elements from Smallville, such as Golden Kryptonite and Superman's partial backstory.**

 **Important: It's not a Barry x Kara romance fanfiction and probably will not be since I don't like the Karry parring, but will have major focus on their friendship.**

* * *

 _Earth-1_

Even since Kara left, Barry had been worried about her for some crazy reason. _What are you worried about? She's indestructible!_ He tried to convince himself, but if anything Barry had learned within the years was to trust his instincts. A few days after the Invasion thing, he was still fighting crime around Central City - luckily no metas had attacked since, and there was no clue of Savitar or Alchemy. And that was really getting him mad: not having anything to keep his mind busy proved to be even worse than some psycho trying to kill or rob someone.

"Barry!?" Barry jumped as Cisco's voice suddenly popped out of nowhere. He quickly noticed Caitlin, Joe and Iris were there too, and everyone was looking at him. "Whoah, calm down bro."

"What happened?" Joe looked strangely at him. Of course he, along the others at S.T.A.R. Labs, had noticed Barry's strange behaviour since the aliens left, but they all assumed it wasn't a big deal.

"W-Wha..." Barry quickly headbanged and tried to give them a reassuring smile. "Ah, it's not. Sorry guys, I'm not exactly here right now"

"Yeah, no kidding. I've been calling you for five minutes" Cisco said. "I was talking about Sav-..." Before he could even finish talking, a sudden and continuous _BIIP!_ sound started from his pocket. "Hey guys, it's Kara" He said, taking off a device just like the one he gave her. "It looks like she's i..."

Before he ever finished talking, Barry and the device had both disappeared from S.T.A.R. Labs. "...n trouble. Hey, what?"

 _Earth-38_

Kara Danvers woke up feeling good. In fact, better than she had felt since leaving Earth-1 a couple of days ago, and it looked like a great day in National City. Unfortunetly for her, though, nobody told Lex Luthor how great her day was supposed to be. At first it was normal stuff: bad guys messing around and she stopping them wherever they were, but Kara should already know things are never so easy. And so she found herself in this new and utterly hard situation, powerless against an improved version of Metallo.

"Who the hell are you?" She barely managed to ask. Unlike John Corben, this Metallo-like thing was barely human; his skin was kryptonian metal, strong enough to easily stop any attack she could land on him. His eyes were red, like a robot, and his kryptonite heart wasn't green: it was golden. At first she didn't even realize it was kryptonite, but right now she could barely stand up. It wasn't anywhere close to the green kryptonite she was used to fight. Just being there was enough to hurt her, her skin felt like it was on fire. Perhaps running into a battle without a plan wasn't so smart afterall.

"Kara!" Winn's voice spoke. "Get out of there! This guy is like the Metallo dude!"

No response from "Metallo". Kara tried to get away from him, but wasn't fast enough anymore. A punch hit her like a train, sending Supergirl through a brick wall. Under normal circunstances it wouldn't even scratch her, but when kryptonite was involved... Even knowing it would hurt pretty bad, Kara's eyes widened as she felt the blood coming out of her mouth. Before the kryptonian could even try to get up, a kick sent her through another wall. This time she fell from the 6th floor and her body crushed a car under it. People around immediately turned their attention to the falling Supergirl - her D.E.O. contact device should have been damaged through the impact, since she couldn't hear Winn's voice anymore. Kara gasped and quickly rolled left as she saw the improved Metallo jump from the hole she fell from, barely managing to avoid being crushed as the robot finished crushing the car. It sent a shockwave strong enough to knock down some of the closer people around, while others ran away.

" **Kara Zor-El.** " Finally the thing talked. It's voice was obviously from another person, but Kara couldn't pay attention as she stumbled to get up. Her flesh was red and hot, most likely from the golden kryptonite radiation. " **Your days as Supergirl are over.** "

Even barely able to stand up, Kara forced a smile as she clenched a fist, gathering all of her remaining strength - what wasn't too much, but a well done punch should be able to do the trick. At least this guy wasn't able to fire kryptonite radiation beams. As she started talking, Kara did the only thing she could think and sent a call to Cisco through the breach device she was given by him, hoping Barry wasn't too busy to save her ass. "Oh, so you can talk - and a lot. What is taking you so long, prick?" She mocked, trying to get whoever who was behind this robot dude angry. Well, it worked. The Golden Metallo - sure, it was a shit name - immediately stepped ahead and punched her. Kara staggered away from his fist and punched. She knew there was no defeating this Metallo without attacking his weakspot. It would hurt, and it would leave her sore and powerless for days, but she had to do it. So Kara did: as hard as she could, her fist hit his Golden K exposed heart and cracked it. Metallo's red eyes blacked for a few seconds and the robot guy fell back, but Kara couldn't contain a painful scream as she fell to her knees and grabbed her arm. Her hand was at raw skin, and she felt like her entire arm was broken. Kara had never felt so weak, so _human_ , before. And for her horror the Golden Metallo slowly started getting up, his cracked heart not enough to put him down.

" **Well thought, but it's useless. As you can see...** " Metallo approached her, Kara didn't even try to get away. By now a helicopter was flying over the street and people gathered around at a safe distance. She could only hope her cousin or Jon would be quick enough to save her. " **... Luthor gave me more than a few tricks. Even if you live through, you'll never ever be Supergirl again.** " He must have noticed her eyes on the sky, because there was a half smile on the thing's face as _it_ \- right now this Metallo was nowhere close to be a "he" - raised it's hand, the metal fingers merging and the entire arm shapeshifting into a chainsaw. " **Don't bother yourself, I've sent someone to take care of your friends at the D.E.O. and your stupid cousin. There's no escape this time.** "

"Don't be so sure, canned brain" A very familiar voice came from her left as Kara was about to lose hope. Before they both could even blink, Metallo was sent sideslipping, it's heavy feet leaving a deep destruction trail on the concrete sidewalk. "Ouch, that hurts" Barry materialized in his Flash suit right where Metallo was previously standing, massaging his hand, sore from the obvious punch he landed on the evil robot. If it wasn't for the Speed Force currently protecting him, Barry was sure he would have broken his arm.

Kara gave him a weak smile, momentarily ignoring the pain. "You're late" Though she said that, Kara was relieved. For a second she really thought she was going to die.

"I'm sorry" Barry looked worriedly at her, noticing the blood on her Supergirl suit and the red skin. The worst thing was her left fist, right now at raw skin, as if she had just tried punching a tank. "What's that?" But Barry barely could ask that before Metallo finally realized what had happened and tackled the speedster like a train. Well, Metallo _tried_ , because a second later Flash wasn't there anymore. A lightning spiral started as Barry easily wrapped Metallo's body. The robot trials at punching and kicking him led him to nowhere. A second later Kara materialized on her apartment. "I'll be back"

" **Where are you?** " It took Metallo a few seconds to realize Flash had disappeared. Barry knew what he had to do - he noticed the robot's golden heart, and quickly realized Kara was attacking it since it was already cracked. A sudden lightning spiral started once again, but this time a few meters alway from Metallo. The robot quickly ran towards the spinning Barry.

"Take that!" Electricity gathered as the robot approached. The speedster suddenly stopped running and tossed the lightning bolt at Metallo's heart, who flew back upon impact. The metal skin proved to be a major weakness against him as the electricty kept Metallo long enough for Barry to run away - as did his body, his mind also fast. The memories of Kara's face and the blood covering her. _It's just a robot_ Barry thought, trying to convince himself it wasn't killing since the thing wasn't even alive. In a second he was running back to Metallo. A strong BOOOOM! shattered windows as his body reached supersonic speeds. Mach 1, 2, 3... he could feel every single molecule on his body as the Speed Force ran through them just like he ran through the streets of National City. Metallo's body zoomed into view, this time with his golden heart covered for protection, but Barry didn't slow down: he remembered Eobard's words as Harrison Wells and vibrated his molecules, phasing through the kryptonian metal protection and shattering the already cracked golden kryptonite with such a powerful punch, it sent shockwaves and collapsed power poles all around the place. The helicopter flying above oscillated.

Barry's body phased right through the now "dead" robot's and the Flash fell to his knees, holding his hand. Even with the Speed Force absorbing most of the impact, punching kryptonite at such speeds proved to be not a very good idea, since his fist was most likely broken. And it hurt. A lot. But right now Barry couldn't lose his time. Quickly getting up, the Flash looked around and ran back to Kara's apartment.

"I'm back!" Half a second later he phased through Kara's door, but immediately regretted that as the girl right now was trying to change from her Supergirl suit. At least she hadn't removed her bra. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"/"Barry!" Both them yelled at each other, Kara dropping the white shirt she was trying to put on and Barry looking away, as they got a massive blush.

"Sorry, should have knocked" Barry said, forcing himself to stare at the door. "I'll wait outside"

"No, wait!" The kryptonian almost yelled as he stepped towards the door. As he stopped, still refusing to look at her, Kara blushed again. "Actually I'm having a real hard time getting dressed, can you... y'know..?" She opened her arms, clenching her teeth at the pain on her broken arm.

Barry blushed also, timidly looking at her - and trying to keep his eyes on her face - as he realized what she meant. "Oh, of course" Coughing he disappeared and a lightning bolt circled her as the white shirt seemed to materialize on her body. Once again Barry was standing in front of her, this time without the mask to cover his face. "Just for the record, I didn't sneak peek" He said, remembering a very similar episode with a drunken Caitlin.

"W-What?" Kara looked strangely at him, blushing at the thought.

"Forget it." Barry rolled his eyes, laughing at the memory.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room and Kara sat down on her bed, but winced as she moved her arm too quickly. It was pretty unusual for her to be still so weak since she didn't shatter the kryptonite. Barry noticed her painful expression and instantly appeared besides her. "Kara, are you fine?" _Are you fine? Really? Just look at her, you idiot_ He shook his head at the thoughts. He knew she wasn't fine, but he had to hear that from her mouth.

"D-Don't worry Barry, it's nothing I-..." She clenched her teeth at the sudden pain as she tried to shift in a more comfortable position. With her kryptonian powers usually making her almost invulnerable to anything, Kara wasn't used to feeling so weak, let alone feeling pain.

"Stop moving!" The speedster managed to say that without yelling, but he couldn't help himself. Kara always seemed so strong and indestructible, and seeing her like that was just killing him. "Give me your arm"

At first Kara would deny it, but Barry had that look on his face - the same he had whenever someone could get hurt because of him. She had another painful expression as he carefully took her arm. It was obviously broken, but the worst part was her hand. The sight of raw skin almost made Barry look away, but he didn't at first. "Huh..." Kara muttered, suddenly remembering Winn and Alex at the D.E.O. "Barry! The D.E.O. was attacked! My cousin, we hav..."

"Kara! Calm down!" His voice cut hers. "I know you're worried, but right now your entire left arm is broken, probably you have other wounds and your powers are gone. Just sit down and get some rest while I get something to help"

In this exact moment, Superman chose to show up - and not in the usual way. The glass of her apartment shattered as the Man of Steel invaded her room, Barry barely managing to avoid a very powerful punch. "Kara!" Clark's voice sounded much deeper than she remembered. "Are you okay?! They attacked me, sorry, I..." His gaze stopped upon her exposed arm and hand. "Oh my God"

"Kal, don't worry! I'm fine, really" She tried to smile, but her cousin was having none of this. He looked directly at Barry. "And who are you?"

"Huh, sorry sir, I'm Barry Allen... uh, the Flash... the fastest man alive?" Barry extended his arm for a handshake, which Clark suspiciously accepted, though the confused look on his face.

"And what exactly are you doing in my cousin's room?"

This question caught him by surprise. Barry looked at Kara from the corner of his eyes and noticed the blush on her face. "Err... It's not what you're thinking, we were not... you know..."

Kara's blush deepened. Before Barry could continue embarrassing them, she quickly interrupted him. "Calm down, Kal. I was attacked by another of this Metallo dudes, but this one..." She raised her hand, but quickly had to put it down. "He was different. I'm not even sure it was a he, the thing is, he had somekind of golden kryptonite in h-..."

"Golden kryptonite?" Superman interrupted her with a worried expression. "Are you sure?"

Barry picked this moment to remember them he was there. "Yes, though I'm not sure what this kryptonite thing is. Now that I think about it, how did this guy even hurt you Kara?"

"Ahn... kryptonite is basically the only thing on this world able to hurt me." She looked at Kal, not able to explain exactly what it was.

"It's more than that. Kryptonite are pieces of our home planet, Krypton. I'm not sure how it happened, but somehow pieces of Krypton that were exposed to cosmic radiation. When we kryptonians are exposed to it, we lose our powers, become weak and eventually can even die" Apparently Clark's nerd side was speaking up again. "But if it was golden kryptonite..." The look on his face was both worried and saddened. "Kara... did you let him touch you?"

"Ahn..." Kara looked nervously at him. She had never seem Clark so serious, and punching kryptonite hadn't been one of her brightest ideas. "Maybe... I have punched his heart." She noticed his expression change and quickly asked, not really wanting to be scolded by Superman in front of Barry. Said speedster was nowhere to be seem right now, she realized. "Why? Why is golden kryptonite so special?"

His face softened again. Her relief lasted no longer, though, as she heard her cousin's next words. "Golden kryptonite is different. It's not a natural thing, but instead it was created... by Lex Luthor" Oh-oh. If Luthor created it, it explained why the kryptonite looked so more dangerous. "Being exposed to it's radiation usually as hard as green kryptonite, but the real problem is at the touch. Kara, listen to me very carefully" As he said that, Barry entered the room again with some things, but she wasn't really paying any attention to him right now "There's no easy way to say that. Whenever a kryptonian touches it, their powers are gone for good."

At first, Kara didn't really understand what he had said. She just stared at him. Barry looked with a saddened face, remembering the two times he had lost his own powers. First Blackout, then Zoom. And on both occasions he felt like the whole world had been suddenly taken away from him. Now seeing Kara's lost expression, he realized there was no way he could just stand there and let it be.

"W-What...?" She finally managed to stutter. Her gaze went from Kal to Barry, then Kal again. "You're not serious. You can't be"

"... So sorry, but it's the truth" Clark stepped ahead and hugged the girl. "From now on, you'll never be Supergirl again"

* * *

 **First I would like to apologize if the fight scene was totally terrible or too short, but I'm not really worried about battles. Well, at least not right now, but in future will have focus on them too. Also, it would be really nice of you to put the grammatical errors you noticed on the reviews, so I can correct it. I'll most likely have many errors at the beginning, and I'm sorry for that - my native language is brazilian portuguese, but I'm currently writing fanfictions cause I'm gonna move on to England within a few months. Thanks everyone,**


	2. Mayhem

**I wasn't expecting it to be such a popular fanfiction anyway, but right now I'm out of ideas for my other story (and it's been over half a year so far) and... Well, thing just came to me, and I figured out it would be nice to update. Thanks for the reviews, favs and everything so far, and I'll try to update more often from now on.**

* * *

 **KARA**

Kara wasn't sure what to think. It's not like she didn't realize how serious her situation was, but she just couldn't process it. _You will never be Supergirl again_. Clark's voice echoed throughout her mind like a bad dream. The room was silent as a graveyard, neither Kal nor Barry speaking. Through a shared look, they agreed to give her time to get it.

Then slowly, after what looked like hours, but instead not even two minutes had passed, the girl of steel moved her head. Her eyes shifted, raising from the floor to her cousin's sad face. Then it went from him to Barry, whose face held a mix of understanding and sadness. _You will never be Supergirl again_. These words again, but this time they were much heavier, packing just like a punch from that Metallo guy.

"No…" She whispered in such a low voice tone, Superman only managed to get it through his super hearing sense. In a second the kryptonian was sitting down besides her, his left arm wrapped around her shoulders. "You don't mean that. It's not truth"

Clark could only wonder how bad she felt. To think Lex Luthor would go so far to the point of creating a Golden Kryptonite heart for a new Metallo robot. "I wish I was wrong, Kara. I really do. But…" He stopped, letting her figure out the rest.

"No!" This time her voice was louder, and she got up. There were tears in her eyes, some of them already rolling down her cheeks. "Clark, please, there must be a way. I can't lose my powers!" She knew she was being unfair. Clark was probably the most sweet and caring guy she'd ever met, and it wasn't his fault. But she needed to do something, to say something, to yell at someone. That's when Barry choose to spoke.

His voice was low at first, like a whisper, but still loud enough for her to hear it:

"I'm sorry for interrupting… But…" The speedster started softly, wanting to show Kara it weren't just empty words. "Look, I understand how you feel, Kara. But..."

"How the hell do you understand how I feel?! Barry, I've just lost my powers forever!" She snapped at him. Barry looked hurt for a second, and Kara was about to apologize, but he spoke first. He knew pretty well she had all the right to be angry, and decided to continue regardless of her little snap.

"I've lost my powers before, Kara." He told her. That got both Kara's and Clark's full attention. If there was even a little chance for her to recover her powers, Kara would take it, and Superman would help her the best he could without a second thought. "Twice, actually. And in both occasions it seemed like my powers were gone for good, but in both times I managed to get them back."

"How?" These words were spoken in such a hopeful manner, Barry hesitated for a second. He would hate himself so much if he gave her hope and proved to be wrong, but the hero realized he couldn't back down now.

"With the help of my friends at S.T.A.R. Labs. You know Cisco and Stein already, but still have to meet the others." Barry spoke, for a second losing his track. "Oh sure, as I was saying, perhaps if they were able to help me… I mean… They've never handled this alien thing before so I don't really know, but I think Caitlin would be able to… You know… Figure out a solution" _Eventually_. He thought, but decided to leave that part out for now.

"Do you really think so?" Kara shifted her gaze between Barry and her cousin. Even though he was trying to hide it, it was obvious that the speedster wasn't sure it was possible. And judging by the look on Clark's face, even if it was possible, it wouldn't be an easy thing.

"I never got to figure out how kryptonite works exactly, Kara. I mean, if we get to study it and how it reacts with our skin exactly, we would still need to have golden kryptonite in order to figure out how different it is from the usual." And there was Superman showing his nerd side once again. Although Kara wasn't quite sure about the process itself, she got an idea of what he was proposing.

Unlike her, however, Barry immediately had that look he had whenever he was about to start speaking nerd language. Kara wasn't in the mood to just stand there as two super nerd heroes talked, so she decided it was for the best to intervene:

"Huh… Clark, even if you're right, we don't have golden kryptonite and probably it'll not be easy to get a sample. By now Lex probably has already gotten what is left of that Metallo robot" Kara was begging to be wrong. She wanted Clark or Barry to say something smart to prove she missed something, but all she got was a disappointed look from both of them. And for the first time, Kara wished she had actually been wrong. She could feel her body tremble and sat down once again at the edge of her bed, not wanting to cry again in front of them. Immediately the girl felt her cousin's arm once again hug her, a comfort she was grateful Kal was willing to give her.

If only she had seem that sudden spark on Barry's eyes. "Or not." He spoke up, once again getting their attention.

"What you mean?" Clark asked. His eyes held as much hope inside them as Kara's did when she got excited, and now the Flash could see they were indeed cousins. It almost made him chuckle, but he managed to keep himself under control.

"Kara touched it." Said Barry, getting a puzzled look from both of them. "I mean, she touched the golden kryptonite. And not only touched it, she actually punched it hard enough to shatter it apart. Didn't you?"

Kara was still confused as she gave him a nod, but judging by Clark's face Barry could see he got it. "Yes, so…?" She asked.

"Well, this is not one of my best ideas, but what I mean is that since you punched it so hard, you probably still have golden kryptonite particles with you. Maybe on your skin, maybe on your Supergirl suit, perhaps both. If we manage to get it somehow…"

"... Then maybe it'll be enough to give us a free sample." Clark completed, getting a nod from the Flash. They were getting along very quickly as it seemed, which was always a good thing, despite the bad circumstances.

"Exactly, I could go back to my Earth" This got him a curious look from Superman, but Barry decided to ignore it for now. "And ask Caitlin and Cisco to come here, though I'm not sure of how long it'd take for us to get things ready. Or…"

But as Barry was saying that, he noticed Superman's expression change to a more serious one. Most people wouldn't notice the soft flickering of his ears. His super hearing was catching some trouble around the city, as it seemed. And then, all suddenly he got up from the bed and looked through the window.

"What's it?" Both Barry and Kara asked together. They noticed as the man of steel narrowed his eyes, probably seeing something too far away from there.

"I am not sure. Something is going on, it's like… a grey… No. Stay here, both of you" And in a blink of an eye, Superman was gone. Just before he vanished Kara could swear he saw something she thought she would never see on her cousin's face: fear. If there was something out there able to scare Superman, and now they didn't even have her superpowers for help, they were in trouble.

"Barry, we must find out what's going on" Kara suddenly spoke up, and Barry turned to her. "I've never seen my cousin scared before. That golden Metallo and now this, these things are not coincidence. There's something going on, something bad"

Realization suddenly appeared on his face. "Now you're saying, that Invasion thing just a few weeks ago…" Barry spoke, but he didn't need to finish for Kara to know what he meant. "But I can't just leave you here and go after Superman."

"I was not planning to stay here, you know" She told him, only to get a look from him like he was just about to say ' _Are you crazy?_ '

"Are you crazy? No way you'll just go out there like that with God-knows-what running around" Barry told her. She'd argue, but then an explosion came from outside, not too far away. Both of them looked through the window only to see a small building falling apart. People were screamed and ran as it collapsed. Barry gave her a look and Kara nodded, knowing he had to help there. "I'll be fine, don't worry" She told him.

"I'll be right back."

With that the Flash was gone also, leaving Supergirl... Well, ex-Supergirl, alone with her thoughts. Truth be said, it was a relief to be alone, since it gave her enough time to put her mind under control. Ever since Clark had told her that horrible truth a few minutes ago, her head was heavy. Kara needed to think. _You will never be Supergirl again_. Even with Barry's idea, which Kara suspected was greatly only intended to calm her, it was like all the world was suddenly taken away from her. She felt weak, vulnerable, as she had never felt before, even more than that first time she found out about her weakness to kryptonite. And now without anything else to keep her distracted, the pain from her arm and hand came in an almost unbearable wave through her body, to the point Kara had to close her eyes and clench her teeth in order not to scream.

This was going to be a long day.

 **SUPERMAN**

Some years ago, before the time Kara arrived and was found by him, Clark had met his most tough opponent to this date. An enemy that could be described as no less than a nightmare in every aspect, the monster by him and so many others known as Doomsday, the very same monster responsible for _killing_ Superman. Luckily Clark didn't die so easily, and as such, some time after his death the Man of Steel was able to come back through sun energy being directly infused to his cells.

But this time things would not be so easy, as it seemed. First Luthor attacks the D.E.O., sure, why not? Then Kara is attacked by a golden kryptonite-hearted Metallo. Coincidence? Maybe. And then Doomsday, the only thing on this world Clark would tremble in fear every single time he came face to face with, suddenly appeared on National City. No, there was something going on. But now was not the time to think, as evidenced by a giant grey fist which came to millimeters from hitting him, but Superman proved fast enough to dodge it and send the beast flying back with a haymaker. But this wasn't going to keep Doomsday down, and he knew that.

A split second later, the monster jumped, high enough to surpass even the tallest buildings in National City. Most people would assume he was just trying to escape; Clark knew better. Without a second thought about it, the kryptonian went after him and barely managed to hit Doomsday on the face with a punch as the creature fell to the ground. But things didn't go as the hero expected, because the thing somehow managed to grab him by his leg. Needless to say both of them fell as a meteor towards the ground, Clark barely managing to avoid to crash onto buildings. He punched Doomsday repeatedly, and was a bit surprise to see his punches actually managed to hurt the creature - was it actually weaker, or it was just him who had become stronger? Clark couldn't say, and there was no time to think.

 _BOOOOOOM_ A huge shockwave was sent everywhere up to a hundred meters from the place they crashed. Cars, stone benchs, even some people were sent flying. Clark couldn't get up quickly enough to save them with Doomsday holding him down, but as the man of steel laid there and watched helplessly people about to die, a red struck crossed the streets and they vanished. A second later a lightning bolt hit Doomsday in the chest as Barry, the same young man Clark had just left with Kara, appeared not far from them.

It didn't hurt the monster, but the lightning surely got its attention. Which wasn't such a good thing, Barry figured out, since Doomsday was now coming towards him more quickly than Barry thought it was possible for such a big creature to move. But suddenly Superman blitzed around the creature's body and sent it flying straight up with an uppercut.

"Thanks for the help" Superman said and prepared to go after Doomsday. That's when an orange breach suddenly appeared out of thin air and another Doomsday-like creature suddenly popped up from it, followed by more of them.

"What the…" Clark looked around to see they were surrounded, but there was something even worse to worry about: there were more breachs appearing around them. "Barry, is it?" He turned his attention to the Flash "This is not a normal attack. There's something else, something bigger, happening."

Barry didn't know what to say. But he knew that: there was no way he could just stand there and let such creatures destroy and kill everything. "I don't know much about your Earth, but I will help you with them."

"No!" Superman almost yelled as he punched the first of the monsters to come close to him. "Please, don't. The D.E.O. will send help as soon as possible. But you need to listen to me. This things appearing around us is no coincidence, and if I'm right, there's something very bad about to happen. Kara is alone and powerless, pick her and get out of here. Please, without her powers she can't do anything to help. Take her with you, do what you said, see if you and the friends you talked about can help her to get her powers back"

Barry would have protested, but he knew Kara's cousin was right on that. "Are you going to be okay?"

Superman turned around for a second and sent him a smile. "Don't worry. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. We'll see each other again when you come back, and then I want to hear everything about this multiverse thing you were talking about"

Clark spoke with such charisma, Barry found it impossible not to smile back. But now he had something to focus. Nodding his head, the Flash turned around and ran back through the streets to Kara's apartment, hoping everything would be okay by the time he got there.

 **KARA**

Kara knew something was wrong as soon as Clark left her apartment, but it was only when she turned on the TV that she found out just how much worse the situation was than she previously thought. Of course she knew what Doomsday was: she had heard everything about the monster that had killed her cousin, but to see it and to know it was around and she was powerless to help Clark, Kara couldn't help but feel angry - angry at Metallo, angry at Lex Luthor, but especially angry at herself for being stupid enough to _punch_ kryptonite. What the hell was she thinking back then?

That's when orange breachs started appearing around the city and more Doomsday creatures started appearing around National City. A loud shockwave made Kara almost fall and she looked through the window only to see one of the Doomsday monsters attacking everything nearby. _I need to do something, there_ must _be something I can do._ She looked up, to the sun, almost begging for it to give her enough strength to help, but there was no response, and she knew there wouldn't be.

That's when her door broke open and Kara once again almost fell. For a second she thought it could be one of the monsters, but she figured out they wouldn't enter the building and follow up the stairs rather than bringing it down. No, it was Barry.

"Barry! There's… There is… Doomsday… What is happening?" She asked in an almost demanding manner, she needed to know, she needed to hear it from his mouth.

"I don't know. They just appeared around the city!" He told her. "Your cousin told me to pick you and then get out of here."

Kara widened her eyes at his last words. Of course Clark would be worried about her, but there was no way she would just run away with all this monsters destroying her city. "What? No way! Barry, you can't expect me to just leave the city!"

"And what are you expecting to do against them without your powers, exactly?" Barry asked her, sighing as he saw her expression change. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing you and me can do. I picked up everyone I could and took them outside the city, but by the time I got to them, many were already... " He stopped, not daring to finish. "We need to get out of here. I will take you to my Earth"

"Wait, Barry!" She spoke up suddenly, getting his attention. The building trembled with a shockwave. "You said… You said you could time travel, you could go back in time and help me before I lose my powers!"

As she spoke, Kara had such a hopeful face, it broke his heart to bring her down. "It's not as simple as that, Kara" Barry told her, shaking his head sadly "I would gladly do it for you, you know I would. But time travel… It's dangerous. And your Earth, it vibes at a different frequency from my own… I would never find the right time. I could end up at the Big Bang without even knowing it"

Before she could reply, the entire building trembled again, this time much more violently than before, to the point they had to hold onto each other in order not to fall. Kara's vision blurred with the pain as she forgot about her broken arm and tried to use it.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry" Barry immediately took his hand away from hers as she let out a painful scream. This moment the building once again trembled. It was beginning to collapse. "Kara, we must go, things are becoming too dangerous here. We must try to find a way to get your powers back if you want to help"

Kara hated to know he was right about that. And as she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, she could only think of how much of the deaths today were her fault. Her fault for being reckless and punching that Metallo thing, her fault for jumping into the fight without a plan. She wanted to be angry with Barry for not being able to just go back in time and keep her from being such a big idiot, and even so she knew it wasn't his fault. It would be unfair.

She felt the tears coming again and lowered her head. Trying to keep Barry from seeing her cry - again -, Kara simply and slowly nodded in agreement. She knew he wouldn't take her by force if she didn't want to go, but what was her other choice? Stay there and die as the building collapsed? Tell Barry to take her somewhere else and then what? She didn't really have a choice, and yet she felt so guilty for just abandoning her city like that.

Barry wasn't an idiot. He noticed her attempt to hide that she was crying, and knew it would be better to wait for her to say something about it rather than ask or try to comfort her somehow. Instead, the speedster took out Cisco's device once again and activated it; a new breech appeared in front of them and they crossed it nearly at the same time as the building finally collapsed and fell behind them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading,  
If you want to help me with my writing, or there's just something you would like to suggest, feel free to say it.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
